Babe Lets It Fly
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: song fic series of 'letting everyone have it'. babe naturally. harm to Morelli, naturally as well. stand alone song fics. a/u naturally as well. angst for helen and jomo is all.
1. Chapter 1

Burg style humiliations complete.

Trenton was celebrating the fourth of July in style this year, thanks to the donations of Trenton police department and Rangeman, Karaoke was introduced for the first time, right at seven o'clock at night, the square was filled with the bleachers being filled.

And out she came, looking enchanting as usual, but something had changed, it was time to let the gossips have at it.

There was something in the air, around Stephanie tonight, folks around the square noticed it and as the first act was leaving the stage to applause, time stood still.

Everyone had waited for this moment, you see, Stephanie hadn't been seen for about three or four months, some said ' she'll be back at Vinnie's before you know it', others said 'why me?' and still the **very small minority of folks meaning four people exactly, knew where everyone's favorite girl to gossip about really was.**

Joe Juniack stepped up as his job being the mayor, introducing Stephanie to the crowd, telling them 'our own favorite girl has something to say to the folks of Trenton,** in particular a few people, so listen to the words and enjoy the song."**

And with that introduction;

Stephanie stepped up to the microphone and let it fly; looking straight at her tormentors in the crowd;

Her mother.

Joe Morelli.

Terry.

Joyce.

**And opened her mouth and began her song, but also she started talking to the crowd as well; **

What goes around comes back around, hey! (My baby),  
What goes around comes back around, hey! (My baby),  
I say what goes around comes back around, hey! (My baby),  
What goes around comes back around...

There was a time " **when I was a fool I admit,"**  
I thought, that you did everything right,

"**Well, according to Helen plum you did nothing wrong."**  
No lies, no wrong,  
Boy I must have been out of my mind,  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you!

" **People talk in this town, you shoulda known I was going to see you around, hear all about your ass in that motel…."**

Thank God you blew it,  
Thank God I dodged the bullet,

" **That wasn't a bullet it was DEATH SENTENCE "**  
I'm so over you  
so baby go lookin' out!

[Chorus]  
I wanted you bad,  
I'm so through with it,  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
You turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,  
Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now!

" **Joyce, terry, keep on steppin' they'll keep you warm at night.**

**Don't forget the stark street hookers, hmmm who DID give you that STD anyway?"**

So sad, you're hurt,  
Boo hoo, oh did you expect me to care?

"**Had that big ol blowout party at shortys to celebrate you getting caught…pants on the ground, bending over Joyce, good thing I got tested…and the fact we hadn't been together for months anyway"**

You don't deserve my tears,  
I guess that's why they ain't there,  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,  
you showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you!

" **Had to see it to believe it, good thing I had the zoom lens on the camera is all I am sayin'**

Thank God you blew it,  
Oh thank God I dodged the bullet,  
I'm so over you,  
Baby go lookin' out!

[Chorus]  
I wanted you bad,  
I'm so through with it,  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had,  
Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right now!

" **And now everyone's talking about you for a change, how does that feel, to know you are the **_**joke of the town?"**_

I know you want me back,

" **Quit leaving messages, what don't you understand about calls **_**never being returned?"**_  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away,  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye!

" **Am so free of you, step back Trenton, there's a new gal in town, and its Stephanie Manoso coming your way."**

[Chorus]  
(What goes around comes back around),  
(What goes around comes back around),  
I bet it sucks to be you right now,

"**How is that itch cream going for you, anyway? Heard you infected quite a few folks around here, **_**Morelli"**_  
(What goes around comes back around),  
I bet it sucks to be you right now,  
(What goes around comes back around),  
I bet it sucks to be you right now.

**And with that declaration of independence done right on the town's square for karaoke for the fourth of July, Stephanie manoso put down the microphone after staring down _the town's man 'ho Joseph Morelli for the last time._**

_**Turns out Stephanie had gone to Atlantic City and with her daddy and grandma, gotten married three months ago, too bad the city's bad boy didn't EVEN KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED.**_

_**NO ONE DID.**_

_**Or her mother.**_

_**Or Angie morelli.**_

_**Or Bella morelli.**_

**_IT WAS DONE ON PURPOSE, _leaving everyone clueless, who wanted his or her business aired like that anyway?**

No one else was invited, except for Mary Lou and her family. Tank was best man, and the rangeman crew watched it live from their monitors; back in Trenton.

**It was the last everyone was ever seeing of Stephanie; her husband was whisking her away to their new home, high atop the rangeman building elsewhere.**

**A/n have a few songs I need to put in a series…this is the first one. Thought I would start it off with a bang. Not mine….sigh.**

_**Stand alone song fics as well.**_

**Credit goes to Beyonce' of course. And the fact I can't stand Helen or jomo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends to the Rescue.**

When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand

_Stephanie never called though; she didn't want to be a burden or a bother, she would be just fine_

And nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.

_Her whole life was spiraling out of control; between her mother calling her non stop over what she did, "of all places, Stephanie, did you really have to humiliate Joseph that way? _

_Airing out dirty laundry for everyone to hear about 'that woman' and him being caught in the police sting?"_

_**The feds didn't care Morelli was a cop, all they cared about was Terri being on their radar, and catching Morelli was perfect for the burg, 'that nice boy who could do nothing wrong'**_

_**The showdown was stuff legends were made of; pictures of them being led out in handcuffs from the motel parking lot, everyone seeing it on television, Vinnie and Les Sebring refuse to bond them out; a rogue cop and a mafia princess. A bond company from Newark had to be called; no one local would touch it. **_

_**Turns out Morelli had been taking money all along, well right along with having numerous sexual trysts with Terri that is. Angie had ignored the whispers and stares as much as she could.**_

_**Until she got the proof staring at her right in the face, courtesy of Stephanie Plum that is.**_

_**Stephanie just 'happened to be in the area' with her new Cannon zoom lens, picture after picture being taken, a gleeful smile on her face, Mary Lou right beside her.**_

_**The printer at Rangeman got a workout that day, copies being distributed throughout stores, slid into mailboxes; even the church got a copy for their bulletin board.**_

_**Helen and Angie were mortified to go into early Mass and see pictures of Joseph and Terri handcuffed, led out by Federal Agents right where the worshippers entered the church for all to see. **_

_**It wasn't just one picture, it was picture after picture, no wonder no one called Angie anymore; they were too busy laughing at her son to pick up the phone.**_

_**Of course that didn't matter to Helen; she saw what she wanted to see, nagged constantly, never once a word of praise from her lips for her youngest daughter.**_

_**Frank and Edna tried to deflect it all, sticking up for Stephanie but Helen was like a steam roller, she wouldn't be stopped even if her life depended on it.**_

Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights.

_**The light from his babe's eyes was slowly dying out; her smile being forced these days, something had to give, hopefully soon.**_

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.

_**She gave her notice to Vinnie, determined to get her life on track, the way she wanted it to be.**_

_**Connie and Lula just kept on keeping on; it didn't matter what she said, she heard it all over and over again, same stuff; different day was all.**_

'_**What about super cop' and 'batman's junk', that's all they talked about, besides eating Chicken and doing nails. Nothing seemed to matter to them, not a damn thing.**_

_**She never answered anymore, just got her files and left.**_

_**Why couldn't they get their own lives in order? Did they not have a life to begin with?**_

Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend.

If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow  
keep your head together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I will be knocking upon your door.

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.

Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there.

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?

People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.

_She only had Mary Lou for a friend really; no one else mattered but Ranger and his men, she was just afraid to be so needy, but something had to give, thoughts of leaving this house and never coming back, flew through her mind over and over again._

_When she didn't go over to dinner, her mother showed up the next day, tracking her down like a dog in heat; looking for its mate._

_Between Helen plum and Joe Morelli, (**when he did finally make bail)** all the gossip they heard about her, the gossip they caused to her, she finally had enough, she called the man who was always her best friend._

_The one she could count on **no matter what.**_

Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
oh yeah, but don't you let them.

_Ranger and his men were there the instant the panic button went off, and then the listening device started recording it all and went out over the air, to ever employee of Rangeman; never mind it was a family dinner, Frank answered the door, and everyone heard it all "**marry me, cupcake' and 'why can't you settle down?"**_

_**When they entered the room, relief was evident on her face, the tears streaming down, she was broken; but not for long.**_

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
and you've got a friend. You've got a friend.

_**Ranger scooped her up in his arms, carried her out to the Porsche, where they left, never to come back to that house again.**_

Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?

Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.

_**Her own personal superhero came and rescued her once again; right along with the justice league, only this time it was Hector, Manny and Tank, Bobby and Lester lost out and stayed behind to monitor the situation.**_

_**She decided right then and there that life was too short indeed, so she proposed to Ranger that very night, both were tired of fighting the attraction they had for each other, so hopping a plane carrying most of Trenton Rangeman along with her daddy and Grandma, married by midnight in Las Vegas at the Graceland wedding chapel.**_

_**Funny thing; Rangeman arranged it so it was broadcast over the internet at the same time.**_

_**Helen got a delivery of her own laptop to view the wedding, all the while gnashing her teeth at what she couldn't stop; never believing she was seeing her own husband and mother right there in the front row.**_

_**Of course Morelli saw it as well, who do you think stayed behind with Helen after the rest of the family left?**_

_**Both had underestimated our couple's feelings for one another, and both watched as Stephanie did indeed become married; only now her last name was Manoso, never a Morelli.**_

Song by James Taylor

'**You've Got a Friend'**

**a/n not mine, kinda old school song, but it works.**


	3. Chapter 3

Call someone who cares.

You say you were wrong, to ever leave me alone

_**How was 'work' today?**_

_**You weren't at the station; no one had seen you around for a day or two**_

_**I didn't care where the hell you were, I had moved on, and no one even noticed, especially not you.**_

Now you're sorry, you're lonesome and scared

_**Was it Terri or Joyce that shoved you out their door?**_

And you say you'd be happy, if you could just come back home

_**Back to my home?**_

_**My apartment?**_

_**I had given my lease over to grandma, paid it up for the rest of the year, you never knew I was working at Rangeman full time, along with the "benefits" that came with that, did ya?**_

Well here's a quarter, call someone who cares

Call someone who'll listen and might give a damn

Maybe one of your sorted affairs

_**There are so many to choose from Morelli; Jackie's friend says you see her ever Tuesday on the corner,**_

_**Go find her and make her as miserable as you do me.**_

But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lines

Here's a quarter, call someone who cares

Well I thought what we had, could never turn bad

_**Everyone's entitled to a mistake right? Should have listened to my spidey senses.**_

So your leavin' caught me unaware

_**Work calling AGAIN?**_

_**Am so glad I followed your ass, hell even Grandma went along for that ride. Seeing your pos truck parked outside JOYCE'S house was perfect.**_

_**We saw it all from the window in the living room, **_

_**You sure do love dining room tables, dontcha Joe?**_

But the fact is you've run, **boy **that can't be undone

_**We all know you ran to her, them, whoever the voice was on the phone.**_

So here's a quarter, call someone who cares

Call someone who'll listen and might give a damn

Maybe one of your sorted affairs

But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lines

_**I don't live there anymore**_

Here's a quarter, call someone who cares

Yeah here's a quarter, call someone who cares

"Here's A Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares)" **by Travis Tritt.**

**A/n not mine, but a great wonderful song suggested by Cindy.**

***cheeky grin***

_**Stand alone song fics under one title is all, once again not mine…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso"**

It was the dance of a lifetime; made perfectly for this couple, requested by Carlos for his babe, to hear the music he chose for the first wedding dance.

All My Life

I Prayed For Someone Like You

And I Thank God

That I That I Finally Found You

He was humming into her hear the tune, sometime even singing along to the words, expressing himself to her in the only way he knew how.

What a striking couple they made, Stephanie's dress matched the blue in his tie, unconventional for everyone else, 'scandalous ' to some; but no comments were made.

I Will Never Find Another Lover

Sweeter Than You

Sweeter Than You

And I Will Never Find Another Lover

More Precious Than You

More Precious Than You

Stephanie was walked down the aisle by someone else, _not her father._

_It was the Manoso family who took over being proud of their son's choice for a wife, happy to step in and welcome her to a real family._

_Girl You Are.. _

_Close To Me you're like My Mother, _

_Close To Me you're like My Father, _

_Close To Me you're like My Sister, _

_Close To Me you're Like My Brother _

_And You Are the Only One My Everything _

Helen and Frank Plum were there only as a pleading from her grandmother, Helen were mortified about having to stay home at their daughter's wedding, while Frank was ashamed but too much of a stubborn man to make it right; Stephanie had cut those ties about six months ago after once again being subjected to her mother's viper tongue.

Simply standing up, taking Carlos's hand in hers and leaving silently.

Frank knew it was his own fault and his cowardice that made Stephanie never come back; he knew he should have been a man for all these years that had past, but he never did.

Not even talking to her father, once again he was silent about how his wife was treating his daughter, this was their last chance to make things right, and once again Frank Plum let her down.

Her cell was thrown away that night; in the gutter outside the Plum household in front of her parents and grandmother and the neighborhood saw it all, so did the crew of rangeman as Hector was on board seeing it all play out over his recording of it.

Edna followed her down the sidewalk as she was being carried by Carlos, pleading to keep in touch with her 'baby girl', Edna was the _only one_ that ever supported her _ever in her whole life until she met the man of her dreams in the diner, several years ago._

Edna moved out that very same night, telling them both, 'I hope you are happy now, she will never come back to this house ever again and neither will I' and went upstairs to pack, she called Betty her bff to come and get her, as a wedding present to _Edna from the babe couple, she moved lock stock and vibrators into Stephanie's old apartment that very night._

Calls to Rangeman Security were answered, just never put through.

Frank was turned away at the front desk, too little too late for him as well.

Only Edna got them there to the wedding, but they couldn't talk to their daughter, they weren't her family anymore, maybe only due to parentage, but what's in a blood line after all?

I Prayed For Someone like You

And I Thank God

That I...That I Finally Found You

All My Life

I Prayed For Someone like You

And I Hope That You Feel the Same Way Too

Frank and Helen were escorted out to the Buick by Tank and Bobby; words were not spoken, tears running down their faces at the loss they felt that day.

Both were remembering what Stephanie told them when running into her while doing errands, looking radiant with Carlos by her side; Helen asked her over for dinner as if nothing was wrong.

Stephanie laughed in her face, watching her mother's face turn red, Frank started to talk, and she raised her hand and told them "**it is what it is"**, turned and walked away from them for the last time.

I Praise the Lord Above

For Sending Me Your Love

I Cherish Every Hug

I Really Love You

All My Life

I Prayed For Someone like You

And I Hope That You Feel the Same Way Too

Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

Now she was Stephanie Michelle Manoso and couldn't be happier.

Never a Plum, not anymore.

And life went on in Trenton, when folks asked her how her mother and dad were, she said 'fine, in Newark' and left it at that.

As far as the Plum household, once a month Albert and Valerie went over for meals, but that was it, you see they were there at the last meal Stephanie and Carlos attended and walked out with them as well.

Edna and the Manoso family were at the hospital when the babies arrived; Frank found out he had grandsons via the newspaper, knowing he would never even know their names.

Helen was dealing with it 'in her own way' still alone with frank and her bottle day in and day out utterly miserable.

Trying in vain to talk to her daughter, she only found out they moved to Newark by hearing it through Mary Lou who was in the Photographers shop picking up the pictures, talking to Stephanie on the phone as she left.

Alone again, naturally.

Song is All My Life

By

KC & JO JO.

A/n not mine. Stand along song fic.

Thought frank needed a wakeup call there too.

He just shovels pot roast in his mouth and keeps his head down, don't you agree?


	5. Chapter 5

**TOTALLY AU, REMEMBER AS YOU READ CARLOS'S THOUGHTS OK?**

**Time running out.**

**A/n not mine, tearjerker possibly, at least that's what Cindy Lou said. STAND ALONE SONG FIC.**

If I had no more time

No more time left to be here

Would you cherish what we had?

**Carlos thought to himself, 'that was way to close tonight, what if she wouldn't have fought back? What then?'**

**A distraction gone bad; bar fight spilling out where the skip was being cuffed, shots were fired, and his wife fell to the ground, images flashing before his eyes.**

Was it everything that you were looking for?

If I couldn't feel your touch

And no longer were you with me

I'd be wishing you were here

To be everything that I'd be looking for

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift

And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me

'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

**That was the final straw, no more distractions, she was too important to him and his men, the most cherished person of their hearts.**

**Beep-beep-beep-beep.**

**Her heart monitors reflected she was alright, by taking her out of the equation, he also took himself off the boards for field work, and it wouldn't be fair to Stephanie if he couldn't do the same.**

So every time you hold me

Hold me like this is the last time

Every time you kiss me

Kiss me like you'll never see me again

**Their wedding and honeymoon was only three months ago, but yet he saw her in everything that was flashing in his memory bank.**

**Rescuing her from the shower rod.**

**The Porsche being destroyed.**

**Stiva.**

**The cone brothers.**

**Erik and Salvatore in Las Vegas putting in for combat pay after meeting Lula and Connie.**

**The cootie couch.**

**The freakin' deal, the biggest mistake of his life, although when he tried to send her back, THANK CHRIST UP ABOVE…**

**She called him out on it, and never went back. **_**(AU BABY AU)**_

Every time you touch me

Touch me like this is the last time

Promise that you'll love me

Love me like you'll never see me again

Oh Oh Ohhhhh

How many really know what love is?

Millions never will

Do you know until you lose it?

That it's everything that we are looking for

**But, most of all he remembered her flashing blue eyes, when she was explaining about her pos car outside the diner.**

When I wake up in the morning

You're beside me

I'm so thankful that I found

Everything that I been looking for

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift

And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me

'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

**When she finally awoke, it was to find herself cuddled into her husband's chest, breathing in the essence of what made him perfect in her senses.**

**He softly explained his decision to her, telling her 'it was too close babe, what if….'**

**Never finishing that thought.**

**She agreed with him perfectly.**

So every time you hold me

Hold me like this is the last time

Every time you kiss me

Kiss me like you'll never see me again

(Can you do that for me baby)

Every time you touch me

(See we don't really know)

Touch me like this is the last time

(See every day we never know)

**Every day; Stephanie and Carlos made sure that the other knew just how treasured they were to have each other as best friends and partners in life, which of course resulted in the new rangeman team members joining the family in nine months on the seventh floor.**

Promise that you'll love me

(I want you to promise me)

Love me like you'll never see me again

(Like you'll never see me again)

**Life couldn't get much better for any of them that lived on Haywood Street.**

**Song is like you'll never see me again**

**Courtesy of Alicia keys.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You Raise Me Up"

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

_**Ranger let himself into the quiet of the apartment, rather "their" apartment, not surprised to see his babe, waiting for him on the couch, only a few candles for light scattered about.**_

_**It was a hard take down tonight, pair of rapists were FTA, a team member in the hospital, and she didn't put up an argument as she was the next one targeted.**_

_**Once again, Vinnie bonded out the wrong people, and once again, they focused on Stephanie.**_

_**Too bad they never knew just 'WHO' she belonged to, stupid, stupid men.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

_**He needed her soothing touch tonight, just being able to drink in her presence, was a balm to his soul.**_

_**Something about Stephanie make his world tilt right once again.**_

_**She took him by the hand, words not needed anymore, and led him into the bathroom, the tub already filled, and he drank in the aroma of the lavender bubbles, content once again to be home with his love.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

_**In such a short time to everyone else, they moved in together, content without marriage.**_

_**For our couple it couldn't come soon enough however, no matter everyone trying to throw up roadblocks, it was time.**_

_**When he tried to send her back to Morelli, she never went, called him out on his asinine behavior and continued on with her life.**_

_**He tried to ignore her, it didn't work.**_

_**She ignored him ignoring her and got right in his face ever chance she got, which was quite a few times since Tank and Lester were on her side from the beginning.**_

There is no life - no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

_**Through it all, she was never out of his thoughts.**_

_**The trackers he placed on her car always showed her at home, the trackers on Morelli's car showed him all over town following her when she did get out and about.**_

_**She just got up and left whenever he showed up, ignoring the man. It helped that he had a listening device sewn into her purse strap, he could always hear that man begging her for 'one more chance' and her replying 'in your dreams' or 'go home to someone who cares'.**_

_**She stuck around for Ranger to pull his head out of his ass, along with Tank and crew; it was a matter of time before he did.**_

_**She knew it, and they knew it.**_

_**Tank helped by hiring her when Ranger was in Boston overseeing a takedown. He was stunned to see his babe working out in the gym, fitting in like she belonged.**_

_**Which she did, perfectly.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

_**Finally, he had enough, seeing her around all the time, ignoring him when he got in her personal space, trying to flirt.**_

_**She told him, "all or nothing" every time he thought he could get away with "applying pressure", she never caved.**_

_**He did.**_

_**And finally they talked, really talked about it all.**_

_**He was scared, she was confident in her choice of lifestyle.**_

_**He figured out, he felt more at peace with her in his life all the time; she brought joy into his life, laughter that had never been there much.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

_**Sinking back into the water, letting the warmth soothe his weary body.**_

_**Letting her take care of him for a change, it was all they needed, just being silent in each other's presence.**_

_**It was perfect, their way.**_

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

_**Credit goes to VandyGirl for suggesting this song. **_

_**Josh Groban song "you raise me up"**_

a/n not mine but for sure au.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n once again a stand-alone song fic, kind of like a short one shot with a song mixed in, wouldn't you say? _**For sure au on this one…sighs.**_

_**ALL IT TOOK WAS A KISS.**_

Lookin' out on the morning rain

I used to feel uninspired

_**Another day, another whine call, 'why me; why can't you grow up and marry Joseph?'**_

And when I knew I had to face another day Lord,

It made me feel so tired

_**Couldn't she just stay in bed and pull the covers up over her head?**_

_**She was so tired of it all;**_

_**The red faced, arm flapping, always in a rage man, "you need to grow up and marry me, cupcake, how long do you want to embarrass me and your mother, you suck at your job."**_

_**The mother who never cared about anyone but the neighbors, and punching the redial button even when she never answered her calls, when would that woman ever get a grip on reality?**_

Before the day I met you,

Life was so unkind

But your love was the key to my peace of mind

**.**

'Cause you make me feel,

You make me feel

You make me feel like a natural woman

_**Walking into the diner, she felt the magnetic pull to this man in front of her immediately, knowing he was her future.**_

When my soul was in the lost and found

You came along to claim it,

_**Ranger couldn't believe she actually existed, someone who wasn't afraid of him, who stood up to him, who became his best friend over time.**_

_**She got him and his men shot, garbage over them, and yet, here he was, in her parking lot, mesmerized by the tear falling down her face, over his stolen car.**_

Didn't know just what was wrong with me

Till your kiss helped me name it

**He had to taste her lips, 'just once' he told himself, just a kiss; he was becoming fixated on Stephanie, just in 'his own way', a good way to be sure of.**

Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for'

Cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more

_**She would always remember his lips touching hers softly for the first time, feeling like a school girl, the fluttering of her heart; beating right for the first time ever in her life.**_

_**He offered her a job, a full time one doing searches, starting immediately, while he was out of town checking in with his other offices.**_

_**She gladly took that job, apartment included on the fourth floor.**_

_**He was back, and guess what happened next?**_

_**Flowers arrived for her at noon, a call to her desk phone, asking for a proper date that evening.**_

_**When each hung up, smiles could be seen on their faces.**_

_**Stephanie couldn't remember the last time she was asked out on an "oh-my-gosh-what-will-I-wear-date," it had been forever.**_

_**Over dinner and dancing in Newark, Carlos confessed his feelings to her, he was head-over-heels in love with her, kisses were exchanged, and phone calls were made right then and there.**_

_**Changes were being made, even as they finished their dinner; second-in-command had his hands full with the decisions that were made, but with Ella, all things were possible.**_

_**By the time they arrived back in Trenton the next day, (after a trip to a certain chapel) Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso's welcome home party was held in the conference room on the third floor, certain people were invited, while **_**certain ones were not informed of their plans at all.**

**Stephanie and Carlos just lived for each other, waking up in each other's presence was all that was needed, who really cared what others had to say?**

**Smiles of happiness were on everyone's faces as they came in to see them off, laughter and tears at the same time.**

You make me feel,

You make me feel

You make me feel like a natural woman  
Oh, baby, what you've done to me

You make me feel so good inside

**Butterflies were in her stomach; both were anticipating what was at the end of the journey they started that day.**

And I just want to be close to you

You make me feel,

You make me feel

You make me feel like a natural woman

_**Stephanie leaned back in to her husband's arms, feeling him supporting her while both admired the sunrise; high atop the Rangeman building in Miami, once again it started with a kiss**_

**Batman finally claimed his Wonder Woman.**

**CAROLE KING - (YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A) NATURAL WOMAN LYRICS**

**A/n not mine again…damnit**


	8. Chapter 8

Over and done.

_**It was time.**_

Baby I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about

_**She called up her best friend in the world, and made plans with Mary Lou that very same night; babysitter paid for by Stephanie herself.**_

I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out

_**She gave up trying to figure out just what WAS going on with morelli a long time ago, but listening to her instincts, she had moved out months ago, back into her own space that was desperately needed for her nerves, except this time it was on the RANGEMAN FOURTH FLOOR.**_

But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels

_**When he did call, she always had excuses ready, if she even bothered to answer the phone that is, seeing his name and number on caller id usually sent her to silence the damn phone.**_

So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me

_**No one even knew about her and ranger being a couple, except for his men and Mary Lou that is; she had quit the bonds office when she moved back into her own place, no one was able to find her even though they tried awfully damn hard.**_

I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see

_**Tonight was the night for them to go public, OUT IN THE BURG.**_

_**Everyone was celebrating the fact the BABE couple was finally ' in their own way' telling them all that they were together forever; just knowing where Morelli was icing on the cake.**_

Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal

Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels

_**Stephanie looked great, her body was slimmed and toned; the colorful dress matched perfectly with her red high heels, strappy and open toed.**_

_**They made a striking couple, all eyes were on them both; seemed like time really could stand still after all.**_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

_**Seeing Morelli's face as she entered the dance club with Mary Lou and Ranger's arm around her was just priceless.**_

_**The others with them were laughing as well; watching his face turn red with anger, that vein on his forehead looked like it was about to pop at any time as well.**_

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

_**Stephanie and her man owned the dance floor, all eyes were on them that night, Ranger kept her firmly tucked into his side, if they weren't dancing, he was tugging on a curl, lost in their own world, our babe couple just ignored the glare from the Italian stallion throughout the evening.**_

All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now

I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out

_**That was certainly easy to do; keeping him out of her heart and mind, who needs that belittling?**_

_**Sucked having a mother doing it to her, who needs another pain-in-the-ass as well?**_

_**She had the perfect man, never mind they were just starting out in a most dramatic way for everyone to see, a perfect fit wouldn't you say?**_

Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real

I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels

_**Leaving the club, heading back to their apartment, today was the celebration; she had moved her stuff personally up three flights, what was his, was now their apartment instead.**_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

_**Going unnoticed all night had Morelli steaming, his looks were never seen by them, he just watched her walk out of the club, with her new man; knowing she had already walked out of his life, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.**_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

_**What was Morelli's loss was everyone else's gain, his public smackdown was complete; finally.**_

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels

In my red high heels, in my red high heels

**song Red High Heels**

**by**

**Kelli Pickler**

**a/n not mine**

**special thanks to Jo Ann who also enjoys a public smack down of a certain person.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stephanie has something to say…**_

You keep saying you got something for me

_**As if I really want those genital warts you are spreading around, oh pluze.**_

_**Maybe you and my mother should get married, hell you two are joined at the hip these days.**_

Something you call love but confess

_**Trying to get me to take you back when actually I never wanted you in the first place, you just started back stalking me when I moved out and on with my life, not including you or 'certain family members' in on my plans.**_

_**It must kill you inside to never see me out and about alone where you can berate and arm flap some more.**_

You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'

_**Who with this time?**_

_**Doesn't matter, don't even know why you are calling.**_

_**Waste of my time, actually.**_

And now someone else is getting all your best

Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do.

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

_**Did the Chief get his video of you yet? I mailed it the other day; it's only a copy though.**_

_**One to him**_

_**One to your mother**_

_**One to MY mother**_

_**And of course,**_

_**One to what's-her-name again?**_

You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'

You keep losing when you oughta not bet

_**Typical of a morelli man, thinking you are all that, when you're not.**_

You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'

What's right is right but you ain't been right yet

_**Could have told you that, you're not right.**_

_**Why again are you calling?**_

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do.

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing

_**The whole of Trenton knows what you are doing, why else did you get demoted to traffic cop?**_

_**What's that?**_

_**Not my fault internal affairs got a whiff of what you were doing, even though that last recording went directly to them.**_

_**Imagine that.**_

And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)

Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)

And what he knows you ain't had time to learn

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do.

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

SPOKEN

Are you ready, boots?

Start walkin'

Nancy Sinatra These Boots Are Made for walking lyrics

a/n not mine.


	10. Chapter 10

No sunshine till she came back

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_**Stephanie was commanded once again to her parent's row house, demands were made this time, and once again it was nothing new to her, Helen was going into her own Rhino mode at the thought of what she has done now, only telling Frank and Edna where she was living. Helen had gone over to her apartment; shocked to find out her daughter hadn't lived there for months. 'Why me?' was heard all over the burg at that.**_

_**Windows left open on Helen's house, letting fresh air in, gave rise to the neighbors hearing her dismay at being left out.**_

It's not warm when she's away

_**She left only an hour ago, but yet time stood still inside her home, on the seventh floor of the building on Haywood.**_

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_**Frank and Edna had been over numerous times for meals with the couple; as well as the Manoso family being included.**_

_**Just not her mother, sometimes everyone wondered if she was adopted as she never fit in with Helen or Valerie too much, actually the only thing they had in common was they were all females.**_

She always gone too long anytime she goes away

_**BUT THIS TIME; She wasn't leaving until it was understood, this was it; no more running over there at the "nag and call" of her mother.**_  
Wonder this time where she's gone

Wonder if she's gone to stay

_**No caving, no amount of pressure would keep her away from her man and their lives, Stephanie wasn't even staying for a meal**_

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

This house just ain't no home anytime she goes away,

_**Everyone felt it in the control room, "Carlos" to her, but "Ranger" to the men, NEVER left his office door open, this time he did; wanting to hear the "ping" of the elevator opening, revealing his love once again.**_  
I know

I know

I know  
Hey

I oughta leave the young thing alone

_**Stephanie was so innocent, never seeing the bad in anyone, until confronted with it up close and personal, she was a young thing compared to the darker souls of him and his men**_

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Only darkness everyday

_**Every time he left, 'don't get shot' took on a whole new meaning, they had too much to live for now**_  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_**Stephanie worked on the business side of Rangeman, meeting with clients as well; fitting in seamlessly to her man's world. Never a bounty hunter any more, those were times that were behind her once and for all, no more bets at the station, if she wanted to talk to anyone at all, she always called Eddie…**_

This house just ain't no home

Anytime she goes away

_**Going out on client calls was fun she found out and having her own super hero Carlos as her partner and taking Tank along as well; the three of them proved to be a formidable trio indeed.**_

_**Business had never been better with Stephanie leading the way in negotiations and the men doing what they did best, 'one word answers'. Sometimes even five words with a handshake 'thank you for your business.'**_

I know

I know

I know  
Hey; I oughta leave the young thing alone

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_**all the crew of Rangeman needed her laughter and to see Stephanie's smile; it made their lives seem like they were a family in that seven story building on Haywood Street, like what they did actually mattered to someone**_

Only darkness everyday  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

This house just ain't no home

_**The control room ran on in silence, waiting for the Ping themselves, hoping when she did come back it wasn't with any regrets…**_

Anytime she goes away

_**Ella felt the pressure as well as she worked on in the break room, the strain was evident on the men's faces she saw.**_

_**It was time for closure on that row house, once and for all, time to get on with their lives.**_

_**Lives that sure in the hell didn't include a shrew like Helen plum darkening their door.**_

Anytime she goes away

_**PING.**_

_**Guess who was back, with a wonderful smile on her face?**_

_**Strolling down the hallway, everyone got a finger wave.**_

_**Ella got a hug, before she went to her man's office.**_

_**He could finally relax; Stephanie was right where she belonged once again, cuddled into his chest, where she was at home, content with her life, at peace.**_

_**When she left the row house, it was her mother that sat gob smacked at the kitchen table, never even seeing the amused glances of her husband or Edna watching her pour another shot of liquor in the glass, Stephanie was finally free of her…what will the neighbors say now?**_

_**Trying to call Stephanie once again to berate her, even though she just left Helen heard 'the number you have reached is disconnected, please hang up and try this number again.'**_

Bill Withers

"aint no sunshine'

A/n not mine….I did say au right? _**Many thanks to Jo Anne; you know who you are for reading this ahead of time for me…**_


	11. Chapter 11

We are never ever

I remember when we broke up the first time

_**What was that over again?**_

Seeing this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month

_**Praise Jesus, I have moved on.**_

_**Thankfully; without you.**_

When you, said you, needed space, what?

'_**Open relationship' was what you said, right?**_

Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

_**Same crap**_

_**Different day is all…**_

Trust me; remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

_**I would be so damn rich**_

_**If I had a dollar every time you talk that talk**_

Oooh we called it off again last night

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

_**I can't handle your self righteous behavior any more**_

_**The arm flappin', name calling my friends, telling me what YOU want me to do….**_

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

_**You always start it, right when you go out of town**_

And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right

_**Turns out I AM always right,**_

_**YOU ARE THE ONE who gets caught out time and time again…..remember?**_

And you will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

'_**Open relationship' is what you said; I took you at your word…**_

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever

And I used to say never say never

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know

_**And now, Carlos and I couldn't be happier…..**_

We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

_**My best friends work where I do now; Carlos and his men,**_

_**It's all I need in my life.**_

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_**Enough is enough, when will you get it through your head?**_

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we

Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_**No matter how much he tried, Joe couldn't get her back,**_

_**All due to him saying 'let's see other people'**_

_**No one to blame but himself when he looked in the mirror.**_

_**Taylor swift; we are never ever getting back together**_

_**A/n thanks Cindy Lou!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I Gotta Know"

JACKOPIERCE

From the Album "Promise of Summer"

Well I know that I ain't right

Show me anything that's black or white

_**Morally right; legally gray area, is how his life and business ran,**_

_**If it made sense to him, rangeman did it.**_

And I'll show how good the light might look on you

_**It started out with a phone call, 'babe'….**_

_**A giggle she interpreted as 'will you'**_

'_**Yes', was all he needed to hear.**_

'_**7 pm' was what she heard.**_

_**Over dinner and drinks, he finally admitted he wanted more with her, if she would have him; there would be some changes made to his personal and business life.**_

But there's one thing you've got to know

Before this whole thing spends out of control

_**Hiring her had been the best decision, all of them fine-tuned her contract, after all it was for life; ironclad to make sure every aspect of what she would throw their way wouldn't backfire on them.**_

_**Rangeman needed Stephanie; her business degree would be invaluable to tank in doing payroll, contracts for clients (new and old) would be helpful for the men, having a woman to call for problems to talk to, would be perfect.**_

If you're with me, then you get me all the way

_**Stephanie already worked there on a part time basis; no one was having any luck getting her to sign a formal one, Ranger had tried to talk to her about it numerous times 'I'm thinking' was all she said.**_

[CHORUS]

I Gotta Know

That you're with me

Before I cross that line

You Gotta Know

You're the one thing I can't leave behind

_**Ranger had been dating his babe for months now, little by little her personal stuff was brought over with her, his penthouse now was a home, getting there without applying pressure did test his patience, but slowly it was working.**_

Well I know that I've been bad

I've got no answers for the brakes in my past

And I've burned more bridges than I've stumbled cross

**His contract came up for renewal, he never signed it or called them back; he wanted normal, he had not ever been owned before by the government unless he was a teenager.**

**It was time for normal.**

Girl there's one thing you've got to know

Before this whole thing spends out of control

If you're with me, then you get me all the way

_**Finally, she was completely moved in. their lives meshed seamlessly together, enjoying his family get togethers on a weekly basis, which was a change of pace from the monthly visits she did at her old family home.**_

_**She just happened to coincide them with her mothers beauty parlor trips is all, catching up with the news from her Grandma and daddy; her two biggest supporters.**_

I don't know if you ever held a love like mine

You've got to know you're the one thing I can't leave behind

_**She now wore his engagement ring, no big proposal from him. The rooftop on Rangeman had been decorated by him and his men that day.**_

_**Leading her up the steps, her sharp intake of breath was heard when she saw the twinkling tea lights strung around; the double chaise lounger sitting there beside the bottle of champagne that was chilling.**_

'_**Babe,' he said, on one knee.**_

'_**Yes' she replied, her eyes never leaving his.**_

_**It was morning that found them still on the lounger, tucked in under covers.**_

_**Both content.**_

I gotta know

That your with me

before I cross that line

You gotta know

You're the one thing I can't leave behind

_**Stephanie signed the contract after a shower for two that very morning. *wink wink***_

_**Many thanks to Vandygirl for this suggestion of a song fic….hope you liked it.**_

_**Once again, not mine.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Always something there to remind me.**_

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,

And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be.

_**Joe remembered so much about the past; when he and Stephanie 'tried' to be adults and make it work.**_

Well, how can I forget you, girl?

When there is always something there to remind me.

Always something there to remind me.

As shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night.

_**Pino's take out.**_

_**Hockey games.**_

_**The arm waving when they were mad at each other.**_

And I can't help recalling how it how it felt to kiss and hold you tight

_**He still would recall holding Stephanie and kissing her senseless when they were in the 'on' stage.**_

_**Too bad there wasn't an 'us 'stage like he told her.**_

Well, how can I forget you, girl?

When there is always something there to remind me.

Always something there to remind me.

I was born to love her, and I'll never be free.

_**Terri just needed to accept the fact that just about everywhere he went in Trenton; reminders of Stephanie lingered on.**_

_**Even though it had been five years for him to be a married man; it still hurt deeply to know she was happy being married herself to Ranger, and a mom; just not his children but Ranger's, how's that for a kick in the gut?**_

You'll always be a part of me.

If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share.

Just go back to the places where we used to go, and I'll be there

Well, how can I forget you, girl?

When there is always something there to remind me.

Always something there to remind me.

I was born to love her, and I'll never be free

_**That push pull thing that was going between the three of them ended the day he saw in the paper of Trenton Times;**_

_**Marriage License issued for Manoso-Plum.**_

_**And the date.**_

_**It just happened to be the date exactly of the tasty pastry, when Joe got the first taste of what Stephanie Plum was really like.**_

_**And just like that he was hooked.**_

_**And now she was married; living somewhere else, never came back to Trenton at all.**_

_**Now, Joseph was married as well; no children though, turns out he couldn't have the one thing he wanted most of all; Morelli was sterile.**_

_**Another kick in the gut for him.**_

You'll always be a part of me.

'cause there is always something there to remind me.

_**Angie heard the gossip and passed it on to him; the Manoso family just had added onto their brood; now three boys, Frank flew out to who knows where to see 'his own boys' every other weekend. He never took his wife, she was never invited.**_

_**Edna went; she wouldn't miss it for the world either.**_

Always something there to remind me.

always something there to remind me.

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me,

And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be.

Well, how can I forget you, girl?

_**Joe kept on walking; he had Bob with him, travelling over the path he and Stephanie would walk him once upon a time.**_

_**Terri never wanted to spend time with bob at all; turns out when he slept Joe would sometimes murmur the fatal word, 'cupcake' in his sleep and the wife he did have in his bed was no more.**_

_**So now they had separate bedrooms, for the past six months Joe had been living the life of a single man.**_

When there is always something there to remind me.

Always something there to remind me.

You'll always be a part of me.

_**Song is by Naked Eyes, the title is right there at top of page.**_

_**Recommended by Bgrgrmpy….it's perfect song don't you think?**_

_**Not mine. Again.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Tainted Love.

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

**Whoever would have thought Joe Morelli couldn't decide?**

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

**How many years had he been wanting this to happen?**

**Since high school that was for sure.**

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

**And now he has his dream come true,**

**He can't sleep anymore; thinking about the decision he has to make once and for all,**

And I've lost my light

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

**Thoughts of his future.**

**Decision.**

**Decision.**

(chorus)

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

**This sick twisted obsession over **_**his dream that came to life**_

**Had to stop.**

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Oh...tainted love

Tainted love

**The three of us can't do this anymore, can we?**

Now I know I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

You don't really want IT any more from me

**Anymore I can't keep who is who straight when the phone rings.**

To make things right

You need someone to hold you tight

**Hearing the begging tone over the phone**

And you'll think love is to pray

But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

'**Please come back, I miss you so'**

(chorus...)

Don't touch me please

_**He s**_**pent more time letting his thoughts take over, picturing a life with either **

**One of them.**

**Kids.**

**Family, did he really want that after all?**

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

_**It was a long night again.**_

Now I'm going to pack my things and go

Tainted love, tainted love (x2)

Touch me baby, tainted love (x2)

_**Once again, Joe Morelli could not choose.**_

_**Between Terri or Joyce**_

_**Just like in high school.**_

Song is Tainted Love

Artist is Gloria Jones

Suggested by Bgrgrmpy

a/n not mine

**a/n 2 yeah I had to go there.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reach out for Me.**

Now if you feel that you can't go on

Because all your hope is gone

**The entire burg was holding its breath, waiting to see what was going to happen to their girl, Stephanie Plum.**

**She had kinda checked out of life these days, all due to two people.**

And your life is filled with confusion

And happiness is just an illusion

**Going about her day to day living, no smile on her face, that hadn't happened for a while; and no one, knew what was really going on in her life, she moved out of her place awhile back and into a run-down hotel that had rooms to rent by the month.**

And your world around is tumblin' down

'**The number you have reached is disconnected' was all anyone got when calling her cell phone, she had changed it.**

Darling, reach out

Reach out, for me.

I'll be there to love and comfort you... (Tell me baby)

**Frank stayed in constant contact with Tank; both were worried sick about their girl. She was the heart and soul of Rangeman, not to mention the 'pumpkin' of Frank Plum's world.**

I'll be there with the love I'll see you through

Now when you're lost and about to give up

**She was giving up slowly, nothing made sense to her anymore, why go on?**

**Helen and her cohort had finally broken her, only they couldn't find her to even gloat about that.**

'cause your best just ain't good enough

And you feel the world has grown cold

And you're driftin' on your own

**It had started when Rex died, she loved that furry little pet with all her heart and soul, much like she did Ranger, but he was in the wind and no one knew when he would be back.**

**If he would come back at all.**

**Her money was fine for once in her life; she was just tired of living for everyone else is all, what about her?**

**Helen was beside herself, how could a wedding happen with no bride? Her and Joseph had it all planned out once again with Angie's help. She had tried to rope in Valerie and Mary Lou, but they said no and weren't even talking to her these days.**

**Frank knew his daughter needed time by herself, Helen had finally gone too far even for him to think about staying married to her…moving out across the hallway to Stephanie's old bedroom was the first step.**

When you need a hand to hold

Darling, reach out

Reach out, for me.

I'll be there to love and comfort you

I'll be there with the love I'll see you through

I'll be there to love and comfort you

**Finding his own place after looking for about a week, Frank moved out and took Edna with him for a roommate; both were disgusted by Helen and her ways.**

I'll be there to with the love I'll see you through

I can tell you the way I hang your head

**Stephanie was spotted on the edge of Trenton; doing her grocery shopping for her little room at a run-down mom and pop store.**

'**Did you know I saw Stephanie?' was the call Frank got on his cell phone.**

**He called Rangeman to let them know their girl had been found.**

Now with out of love, now you're afraid

And through your tears you look around

But there's no peace of mind to be found

**Frank and Tank came by to see her, determined to help her come back to life. It was apparent to them immediately just how much life force had been sucked out of her, all due to Helen and Joe badgering about her lifestyle and what she needed to change about herself.**

**Which, according to them was everything.**

**Her nerves shot, she was pacing back and forth; adamant about not going back to ever see her mother**

I know what you're thinking

Without love, now you're alone

Baby, reach out

Reach out for me

_**She agreed to go back with Tank with the understanding she would be on the fourth floor; not ranger's apartment.**_

_**He was gone still, why make waves for him in case he didn't want her there.**_

_**She never knew it was his last time for being gone; he had plans for his 'babe' when he got back.**_

I'll be there to love and comfort you

I'll be there with the Love I'll see you through

_**With the love and understanding of her friends, she came back stronger than ever; mentally and physically, she just needed time to herself first.**_

I'll be there to love and comfort you ... (tell me baby)

I'll be there to always see you through... (I'll be there)

**Slowly she regained what was once lost; her joy for life.**

**Having her daddy and grandma visiting her also helped as well as Mary Lou who protected her secret of where she was.**

I'll be there to love and comfort you

_**Finally Ranger was there, finding his 'babe' living in his building; working there full time, the only changes made to **_**that**_** situation was the move to the seventh floor, and the diamond ring on her finger that accompanied their matching wedding bands.**_

I'll be there with the love I'll see you through.

**Song; I'll Be There**

**Artist; the Spinners**

**a/n not mine**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cowboys and angels.**

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me

**What total opposites Stephanie and Carlos were, when folks saw them together**

**They noticed**

**Her light to his dark skin**

Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly

**She chattered away, he was silent**

**Her voice a melody to his ears**

**His eyebrow arching with that infuriating**

'**Babe' remark.**

I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels

Chorus  
We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation

**He could calm her down with only a touch**

**Feeling her response to him**

**Soothing his soul that had seen so much.**

her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

**Laughter was heard for almost the first time she came**

**To Rangeman.**

**Light hearted banter**

**In the office of military men**

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design

**Ever since the diner and their first meeting**

**Ranger the bounty hunter**

**Became**

**Carlos the man**

**To **

**Stephanie Plum**

Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

**For Stephanie to throw off the shackles**

**Of her upbringing**

**Was a wonderful thing to see**

Chorus  
we ride side by side  
a cloud of dust, a ray of light

**They fit**

**The bounty hunter**

**And his **

**Protégée'**

My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation

**He helped train her**

**Physical fitness**

**She helped his business**

**Using her college degree, his business really took off.**

She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

**Higgins and Doolittle**

**Side by side**

**Brought in Morelli when he was FTA**

**Together**

**Forever.**

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me

**Side by side**

**Forever they will be.**

Cowboys and angels

**Song is cowboys and angels**

**By Dustin Lynch**

**Suggested for a song fic by Barb…..thanks!**

**A/n not mine**

**A/u especially hauling jomo's ass off to jail.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This could be the Night. By Loverboy…..please listen to the song first, totally a babe song.**

That's when you came undone,

Oh girl

Why do you wait for me?

**Everything.**

**Thru everything; Stephanie Plum never gave up and she wasn't going to start now.**

**She loved this man in front of her with everything in her.**

**His dry sense of humor.**

**She knew all she needed to know about the man.**

**She never asked questions about his past, even though he knew everything about her.**

Out on the borderline,

between the hurtin' lies

**He tried so hard to make her leave him,**

**It never worked.**

'**Condom, not a ring.'**

'**Line item in entertainment budget'**

**Nothing worked; she saw right through him and his petty excuses.**

And the true emotions,

that,

make it last forever

**He was tired of fighting his emotional price.**

**He wanted her by his side forever.**

**A lifetime wouldn't be long enough for **

**Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Plum.**

This could be the night, the night to remember

We'll make it last forever

**Which was why, tonight was the night for them.**

**All planned out in his meticulous ways.**

This could be the night

Oh, to end all nights

**Candlelit dinner.**

**Soft music.**

I've been down the streets of desire

Sometimes I was so uninspired

You found what was locked up inside of me

**Soft laughter was heard.**

**From both of them.**

**For not showing his emotions, **

**In front of others,**

**He let down his self-imposed walls**

**Around her.**

This could be the night, the night to remember

We'll make it last forever

This could be the night

Oh, to end all nights

**He took her home to meet his family**

**Showed her his childhood room.**

**Baseball cards.**

**His posters still hanging.**

**Childhood dreams he left behind, but still was important to him**

This could be the night, the night to remember

We'll make it last forever

**He asked her a question while holding her in his arms**

**Dancing**

**She nodded her head in acceptance.**

This could be the night

Oh, to end all nights

**Two days later,**

**All of Trenton found out**

**They were**

**Living together**

**As **

**Husband **

**And **

**Wife.**

**Song is this could be the Night**

**By Loverboy**

**Suggested by Bgrgrmpy, hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mother.**

Well, the telephone is ringing,

Is that my mother on the phone?

**Damn, why can't she give it up?**

Telephone is ringing

Is that my mother on the phone?

**We all have our crosses to bear in life, and she is mine**

**That's for sure.**

The telephone is screaming

Won't she leave me alone?

**The guilt of being 'the apple of her eye' is over whelming at times.**

The telephone is ringing

Is that my mother on the phone?

**Just because the girl of my dreams left me awhile back**

**(More like a year ago)**

**And I haven't moved on at all….**

Well every girl that I go out with

Becomes my mother in the end

**She keeps on telling me 'why not this girl…..'**

**Trying to fix me up.**

Every girl I go out with

Becomes my mother in the end

Well, I hear my mother calling

**It's hard to ignore that ringing of the phone**

**As she is the only one that calls, never Stephanie again.**

But I don't need her as a friend

**Why won't she understand? It is not a mother's job to hook her son up with women,**

**Is this what Stephanie went through with Helen Plum?**

Oh, Oh mother

Oh mother dear please listen

**I tried to crash their wedding; but I could never find out where it was**

**It didn't help no one would tell me.**

**Not her family.**

**Not even her mother.**

And don't devour me

Oh mother dear please listen

**And ever since then, my mother**

**Has been a broken record.**

Don't devour me

Oh women please have mercy

'**The number you dialed has been disconnected' is what I hear, when I dial Stephanie's number.**

Let this poor boy be

Oh mother dear please listen

And don't devour me

**Maybe I can disconnect Angie Morelli from my life as well.**

**SONG; mother**

**Artist the police….go figure right?**

**Suggested by Barb.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Everything I'm Not"

JACKOPIERCE

From the Album "Promise of Summer"

I'm always late

I'm always running around

**Rangeman was busy these days, but everyone understood it was all about work work work and even more work**

She's always taking time

**Stephanie adapted just fine, nothing rattled her**

**It was going smooth for once in her life; she had shut her mother down once and for all, never taking her calls anymore.**

**Living at Rangeman on the seventh floor with her man, happy as hell to throw off her upbringing and those damn 'burg' restrictions for good.**

Right when I get up the world is crashing down

She thinks I'm doing fine

**She ran the office now; relieving Tank and Ranger of all the paperwork, doing schedules and payroll as well as contracts.**

[CHORUS]

I'm an open book, she's a mystery

I'm black coffee, she's sweet tea

**Stephanie didn't have a cubby anymore; she had a room with a view for client meetings and such.**

**It didn't hurt at all that there were connecting doors between Ranger and her office, never knowing who was exactly *visiting* who.**

You probably wonder why she's with me

I'm grateful for everything I've got

She is everything I'm not.

**Her world was now Ranger's world.**

She lives on faith, gets her strength from above

I'm waiting on the call

**Life was good for babe, and the crew of Rangeman.**

She's killing me with kindness and a patient love

My Girl she says so much when she says nothing at all

**What was even better was what was coming up shortly in their lives.**

[CHORUS]

Everything I'm not

Everything I'm not

**Ranger had decided to switch up members of his offices; he was selling Atlanta and Miami to his brothers, only keeping Boston and Trenton as his own personal kingdom.**

[BRIDGE]

She's killing me with kindness and a patient love

**Time for Mr. and Mrs. Manoso to take their honeymoon.**

**After all they had been married for six months and no one even knew, save their friends in the building.**

My girl she says so much when she says nothing at all

My girl she says so much when she says nothing at all

**And everyone was moving to Boston when they returned.**

**It was perfect, no one knew about it; just the way they wanted it.**

**Complimentary in every way.**

**His quiet persona versus her outgoing one.**

**Ying and yang.**

**Everything he's not.**

**Thanks to vandygirl for this suggestion, it fits don't you agree?**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Been There, Done That"**

Girl you and me ain't talking much  
I just slam the door and leave in my truck will** Terry ever learn to leave me alone, Jesus that woman is driving me insane**

There ain't nothin' left for us I think enough's enough  
I look down see your name there on my phone  
Then I hit ignore and just drive on **always telling me where I can and cant go these days…**

We've been living like this too long  
and there ain't no reason to turn around,

Baby you can have it all just** because we got married, doesn't give her the right to tell me what to do.**

_[Chorus:]_  
I ain't, I ain't coming back  
I've already been there done that  
And I'm done with you messing with my mind **I was lucky to still be a cop in Trenton after our 'mob' wedding **

The last time's the last time baby  
I can only change who I am so much it** was bad enough seeing the Manoso family all over Trenton and now….**

And all I can give is all my love  
And my love ain't never been enough **Terry always wanted more than I could give, what more is left?**  
So I ain't coming back,  
I've been there done that

Street by street and town after little town **anywhere was better than there, where my wife waited, and to think I wanted to get married…**

Feels like I'm on the right road now  
I bet you're probably wondering how I could just walk out

**I already had packed my bags, before she got home from playing at her 'mob princess'**  
I put you high up as I could  
And I know I've done everything I should  
To try to make a bad thing good

**Terry ALWAYS knew she was a rebound**  
I guess it just took too long for me to see  
we weren't meant to be but**,**

**All things must come to an end, and thank Christ I at least have my job and my family now.**

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I'll wake up, and I'll start to second guess myself  
And I'll crave your touch, oh but I know too well... **I always went back to her; my wife that is…it was better than living alone.**

_[Chorus:]_  
That I ain't, I ain't coming back  
I've already been there done that  
And I'm done with you messing with my mind  
The last time's the last time baby **it was time to reclaim my life once again. **

I can only change who I am so much  
And all I can give is all my love  
And my love ain't never been enough  
So I ain't coming back, Look** out Trenton, the Italian Stallion is once again lookin' for a good time**

No, I ain't coming back  
I've been there done that

"**Wonder what Joyce is up to?"**

**A/N not mine.**

**Suggested by Barb…**

**Song; Been There, Done That.**

**Sung by Luke Bryan**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Too Late.**_

Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time actually_**, I loved to sleep, cant get enough of it**_

There's something wrong here  
There can be no denying  
One of us is changing  
Or maybe we've just stopped trying** between**_** your mother and mine, there was never any let up on the pressure.**_

And it's too late baby, now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it  
Something inside has died and I can't hide no_** matter how you yelled and arm flapped, I just couldn't take it anymore. **_

_**I had to walk away just for my sanity.**_

And I just can't fake it  
It used to be so easy living here with you  
You were light and breezy  
And I knew just what to do I_** was Pino's favorite customer of the month, you never took me anywhere**_

Now you look so unhappy

_**I heard you are having a hard time moving on, life is passing you by, go and get a new girl.**_

_**Any girl, but this girl.**_

And I feel like a fool  
And it's too late baby, now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it Sometimes,_** having to try so hard is just so wrong.**_

Something inside has died  
and I can't hide it  
And I just can't fake it  
There'll be good times again for me and you maybe_** we can catch up on a game or something…. but out in public, how's that?**_

But we just can't stay together  
Don't you feel it too

_**I walked to my future that day,**_

_**Right where I belonged all this time.**_

Still I'm glad for what we had  
And how I once loved you that_** friendship love is all that was ever there, you know it and I know it…**_  
And it's too late baby, now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it  
Something inside has died and  
I can't hide it I just can't fake it I_** am so glad I walked away from you, your demands were outrageous; thinking I would want to have kids, in the 'burg' way.**_

Don't you know that I...  
I just can't fake it  
Oh it's too late my baby way_** way too late.**_  
Too late my baby  
You know  
It's too late my baby _**so please, no more calls, no more anything from you, besides, I am Mrs. Stephanie Manoso, and have been for quite awhile now, just move on.**_

_**A/N suggested by Bonnie.**_

_**Song, TOO LATE**_

_**Artist, Carole King.**_

_**Ain't she rockin'?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Easy Lover…aka Joyce Barnhardt.**

Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it I_ had watched the woman of my dreams walk off and not look back._

_At all._

_Leaving me standing there like a fool._

Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees  
She's an easy lover_ but then Joyce came along, and I thought 'you know its better than_

_Being alone'_

She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see trouble_ is, Carl and Big Dog thought she belonged to each of them as well._

She's the kind of girl you dream of  
Dream of keeping hold of _maybe Joyce would give up Vinnie for me, I kept a hold of that dream as well_

You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it  
She will play around and leave you turns_ out I was her Monday, Wednesday, Friday man is all_  
Leave you and deceive you  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it_ Carl and Big Dog each had a day as well, and the weekends, well they were …for Vinnie Plum._

No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know everyone_ told me to stay away from Joyce, who 'knew what diseases she had'_

Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees _Joyce had me begging her for more of her time, I hated to sleep alone in my queen size bed._

She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see _and no one would ever take Joyce home to meet their family, I mean come on, you think Grandma Bella would approve of Joyce for me?_

You're the one that wants to hold her  
Hold her and control her  
You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it  
For she'll say there's no other she_ had her lines down all right, 'Joseph you are the only one for me, I swear…'_

Till she finds another  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it doesn't_ she know we men talk, and compared notes too…_

_But no one wanted to give up Joyce on their nights either._

And don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it  
You're not the only one, ooh seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know, oh I_ even took to stalking her on those nights she was with Vinnie, it wasn't hard, they used the same motel I did, even the same room when I didn't have time to take her to my house that is; it was incredible to find all this out. What kind of hold did Vinnie, 'the duck lover' have over Joyce that I couldn't provide?_

No don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it  
You're not the only one, ooh seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know, oh For_ my own peace of mind, I cut her loose, now she is only with three men instead of four._

_I even went and got tested for STD's…think I will let the guys figure out how come their in pain when going to the bathroom…after all, no one wanted to listen to me at all…._

She's an easy lover (she's a easy lover)  
She'll get a hold on you believe it (get a hold on you)  
(She's) like no other _I became obsessed with Joyce over time, I had to know what she was doing at all times._

Before you know it you'll be on your knees

(You'll be down on your knees)  
She's an easy lover _Joyce couldn't understand why I didn't want to share her, but like I said; I did what I had to do._

I'm doing 25 to life now here in the prison, I killed Joyce for all the pain she caused me, and even though I am here in prison I'm really not alone, for the Valtrex helps take care of my 'reminder' of Joyce just fine.

Suggested by Bonnie Song is Easy Lover

**Artist is Phil Collins.**

**A/N not mine.**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Take It Back"**

You talked me into moving in and giving you my key **I couldn't believe, I fell for his lines, 'I need you, please stay my best friend.'**

You said you'd be a mess now if it hadn't been for me  
You said I stole your heart away by looking in your eyes **yeah right, I fell for him and have been wanting him for so many years now, what a fool I am, but no more.**  
I wonder now how many times you sold that pack of lies

If this is how you act when you give your heart away **he used me, I should have known better, especially coming from him of all people.**  
Well, take it back  
Take it back

You told me I was everything you wanted and more **at first, I thought it was going great, he moved into my place, it was wonderful, or so I thought.**

Then tell me what you're doing now sneaking out the back door  
You're bringing home flowers and a bottle of Chablis **and then, the little things came into play, hang up calls, a whiff of perfume **_**not mine.**_  
You forgot I don't drink wine I know that bottle's not for me

If this is how you act when you give your heart away  
Well, take it back  
Take it back He** can take it all back, his lies, his life as well, get the hell out of mine…and I am making sure of it right this very minute….**

Oh, you must think I'm blind  
and I don't smell your new cologne **he even started working out, he never did before, changing up his routine here and there. I wasn't raised a fool, just a fool for his big brown eyes that is.**  
You don't think I notice  
All the nights I spend alone **he was 'working on a major case,' funny, his truck was out on Route one, right beside a car belonging to the 'ho of Trenton, Joyce.**

Well, I'm not one for sitting 'round in some ole pity pool  
You think you got a ticket and I must be some kind of fool **now it's his turn to see what was up with ME FOR A CHANGE**

I hate to steal your thunder but your playing days are through  
At least they are with me cause babe, I got no use for you **the locksmith just left, and I plugged in my new phone,**_** right along with my new number….**_

Tonight laying on the street **I didn't even box up his stuff; just threw it all out on the front yard, some of it landed on the street, I made sure I backed up over that numerous times….**  
Babe, your bag is packed  
So, take it back

And that folks is what Joseph A. Morelli came home to; his clothes all muddy, the locks changed and Terri not answering his banging on the door, even her phone number was disconnected as well….

_**Take it back by Reba.**_

_**Suggested by Babytat.**_

_**Lovely isn't it?**_

_**Not mine of course, otherwise this would be happening in Babeland. **_


End file.
